


I'm A Grown Woman

by TunnelSnakesRule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2875967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelSnakesRule/pseuds/TunnelSnakesRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha really needs to move out of her parents house, and a job. She also really like Beyoncé</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Grown Woman

Sasha'a parents have been nagging at her for weeks to move out, get a job, get a boyfriend, just plain make another friend besides Connie.

"Sasha I think it's time you finally move out. You know, get your own place, be independent, stop mooching off your parents," Sasha sighed.

"I'm not even 21 yet. I don't even have a job. How would I pay for a house?"

"Ask Connie to move in with you can move in with him. Be roomies, so exciting," Mrs. Blouse shuffled away humming and mumbling about bald grandchildren, "I want grandchildren Sasha. You have nice birthing hips dear. DON'T WASTE THEM!"

"You mother's right. Not about the hips," he said after a scared and worried look form Sasha, "Connie has a good job, he can support you," another weird look from Sasha, "Until you get a job and can pay for half the rent."

"Dad. Please stop. You aren't helping, you're actually giving me cramps," Mr. Blouse departed with another screech from Mrs. Blouse about grandchildren.

~

The next day Sasha texted Connie about moving in with him. He almost immediately said yes. He asked if she had a job.

_no i dont have a job. at the moment_

_Ew.Go away. I dont want you at my house. . . jobless cretin._

_dont worry. i have an interview tomorrow._

_Really?_

_no but did it make you fell better knowing i did?_

_Yeah. It did. I still dont want you near my house._

_ill be there at 5 with all my things._

_No. . . Be here at 3._

"I'M MOVING IN WITH CONNIE. LEAVING AT 3 FOREVER!"

"GOOD," said her mom, "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE NOW?" Sasha walked into her moms office area and glared at her before going to gather he things and put them into her truck.

It took almost two hours to get of her things to fit in her minuscule vehicle, but eventually she was on her way.

~

Connie was there to greet her, show her her room and bathroom, then he left for his actual job.

Sasha enjoyed the alone time by blasting Grown Woman, Flawless and Yoncé (all by Beyoncé) on repeat while unpacking. After 13 repeats she narrowed her list down the Grown Woman. She started singing.

_I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want._

Soon she was dancing, her unpacking forgotten. The song repeated many times before Connie knocked on her door. She shrieked, "How long have you been there?"

"Since the last time it repeated. You have really nice dance moves."

Sasha grabbed the nearing thing that was somewhat soft and hurled it Connie's face. The pillow made direct contact and knocked Connie flat on his butt. She erupted in laughter.

"Oh you asked for it," he picked up the pillow and started hitting Sasha. They weren't hard hit, Connie was always gentle with her. She was still laughing when Connie fell on top of her, out of breath and sweaty.

"Hello Roommate," he said, rather dumbly.

"Hello Sweat Monster," a drop a sweat dripped onto her face and she tossed Connie off of her.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," said Connie while throwing a handful of clothes at her.

She caught most of them, "Not as much fun as I'm going to have kicking you sorry ass at Black Ops bitch." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Beyoncé all day and I think Sasha would really look up to and love Beyoncé. Sasha's mom was supposed to be kinda ditzy and clueless, but I don't think I did that very well.


End file.
